


El gato y el ratón

by agentemind



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque todos sabemos que Ichigo solamente escapa para que Grimmjow le persiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El gato y el ratón

**Author's Note:**

> Escribía tan diferente antes...

A Ichigo no le gustaba jugar a ese juego, ser perseguido y sentirse acorralado, pero a él parecía encantarle dar vueltas por Karakura buscando a quien llamaba su premio. Por haberse enfrentado a Aizen, por haber sido desterrado, su premio por haber dejado de ser un perro domesticado para volver a ser la pantera salvaje que habían intentado robarle. Una pantera que tenía un objetivo de cabellos naranjas y ceño siempre fruncido.

Pero todas esas tonterías ya las había memorizado Ichigo hacía tiempo porque, cuando no le apetecía jugar al gato y al ratón versión gore, al idiota de Grimmjow le daba por hablar.

Acostumbrado a sus fanfarronerías, Ichigo ya solamente escuchaba los gritos de auxilio que se escondían entre sus palabras, la cruda tristeza que siempre había ocultado a todos. Le escuchaba contar historias en las que siempre salía victorioso, atendiendo a los pequeños detalles que solamente le dejaba entrever a él. Así, Ichigo hundía sus dedos en la cabellera azul eléctrica de su Espada, con un nudo en la garganta, y lo apretaba contra su pecho todavía empapado en sudor. El latir de su corazón daba a Grimmjow la señal que necesitaba para deshacerse de las molestas mantas y obsesionarse de nuevo con llenar de placer cada rincón del cuerpo de su shinigami. No había tiempo que perder con sentimentalismos.

Pero Ichigo conocía bien al cabrón. Lo había obligado a salir de clase por la ventana porque se aburría solo en su cuarto, y llevaba media hora persiguiéndole por la ciudad porque solamente él podía darle las dos cosas que más deseaba: la adrenalina y el sexo.

Su desesperación se volvía puro sadismo cuando rozaba la tela del hakama de Ichigo, que evadía con agilidad cada intento de captura; el deseo de Grimmjow se volvía fuego cuando veía una abertura en la defensa del shinigami sustituto, y todo su cuerpo caía en aquel particular agujero negro cuando le tenía acorralado en un oscuro callejón de la ciudad, dejándose atraer y atrapar, cada vez más, hasta que ya no había salida.

"Te pillé", fueron sus palabras entre fuertes inspiraciones, bloqueando la mente de Ichigo con su mirada de demencia azulada, acercando tanto sus cuerpos que ya no podrían decir cuál era el calor de cada uno.

"Has tenido suerte, Grimm-jow".

Y así caía su ratón en sus afiladas garras, perdiendo la ropa entre rabiosos besos que le recorrían la piel y la hacían arder, dejando a su paso un deseo y una necesidad en cada rincón tocado por aquellas frías manos que le hacían perder el control. Rutina hecha impredecible maldad en cada roce y cada provocación. Grimmjow hacía rabiar a su shinigami mientras él, sonriendo entre sus labios, se recordaba que jamás le diría que el siguiente callejón sí que tenía salida.


End file.
